The present invention relates to an automatic rhythm accompaniment system to fill in an ad-lib rhythm.
In a conventional rhythm accompaniment system, a rhythm is monotonously repeated in accordance with a single rhythm pattern selected. For this reason, a music performed by using the rhythm accompaniment system was monotonous and poor striking. To solve this problem, in a rhythm box or a rhythm machine, there is developed an apparatus to automatically produce a rhythm sound based on an ad-lib rhythm pattern called a fill-in, in place of a constant rhythm pattern, every four or eight measures. The apparatus, however, produces a mere repeat of the rhythm sounds in accordance with the ad-lib rhythm pattern every four or eight measures. The monotonous problem is still involved in the apparatus.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic rhythm accompaniment system which stores control data to make the ad-lib rhythm performance for given time intervals and the chord progress data, and thereby enables the ad-lib performance to be made at proper locations in a musical piece.